<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack + Knife + Cartel by Gretti_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334327">Jack + Knife + Cartel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes'>Gretti_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack saves Mac from a cartel man but doesn't avoid injury.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack + Knife + Cartel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Febuwhump Day 10 Prompt - 'I'm sorry, I didn't know'</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack sees the man before Mac does. Ever the overwatch, he pushes Mac out the way as the man goes to slash at him with a knife. A fight ensues during which Mac tries to find something to get them out of this hellhole. They were only meant to be in Cuba to gather intel, but the plan changed after the cartel they were following accelerated their plans.</p><p>Mac looks across the room at Jack, holding his own in the fight and concentrates on hot wiring the cartel man’s car. He just gets the engine to fire up as Jack comes running towards him.</p><p>‘Let’s go Hoss! Before any other suckers arrive!’ Jack shouts, diving into the back seat as Mac floors the car out of the warehouse. As soon as Jack is happy no-one is tailing them, his focus is on Mac.</p><p>‘You ok? Any injuries?’ Jack asks.</p><p>‘No, all good. Just the usual scrapes and bruises’, Mac smiles as he replies.</p><p>‘Good, good’. Jack’s glad Mac hasn’t asked him how he is. He hates lying to his kid but he’s driving, and he doesn’t need the distraction. As Jack is in the backseat, he slowly inches up his shirt, looking down at the stab wound in his abdomen. Thankfully it is bleeding sluggishly, but Jack knows Mac will notice if too much blood gets on his shirt.</p><p>Jack digs around in the bag on the backseat, seeing if he can find anything to use as a temporary dressing. He’ll focus on getting the kid out of the country and then he can worry about his own wounds. He’ll be fine until then.</p><p>Keeping Mac distracted whilst he attempts to dress his wound, Jack rambles on about cartels and the never-ending nature of their fight against them. Thankfully, in Mac’s mind, Riley interrupts his rant.</p><p>‘Hey guys. Exfil is two miles from your location. I’m sending you the co-ordinates, but given it looks like you are driving a rust bucket, want me to direct?’ Riley asks over comms.</p><p>‘Sounds great. Mac is driving, so go right ahead’, Jack answers.</p><p>‘Woah. How did that happen? Mac, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drive on a mission. Grampa too slow to get in the driver’s seat this time?’ Riley jokes.</p><p>‘Er, excuse me. I was just fighting the bad guys, you know, keeping my boy safe. Had to leg it onto the backseat before he took off without me’, Jack replies.</p><p>‘I can handle myself Jack, as you know. Plus, like I would leave without you big man’, Mac throws over his shoulder whilst concentrating on the rough roads.</p><p>They skid round the corner, dust flying everywhere and Jack sliding across the seats.</p><p>‘Steady on there Hoss, no seatbelt on back here’ Jack grouses.</p><p>‘Nearly there’, Riley interrupts through comms. ‘Chopper should be 100 yards ahead of you’.</p><p>‘Got it Riles. Thanks’. Mac pulls the car to a halt and gets out, waiting for Jack before dashing for the chopper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJack</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The chopper ride is only about 20 minutes. Just to the private airfield where the Phoenix jet waits for them.</p><p>Mac can’t help but notice that Jack has been unusually quiet on the flight. After all his rambling in the car, he seems to have lost all his energy. As they walk up the steps of the jet, Mac knows something isn’t right.</p><p>‘Hey, you ok? You were kinda quiet on the chopper’, Mac points out.</p><p>‘I’m fine Hoss. Just a bit of a headache. You know how loud those things are’.</p><p>Not completely satisfied by the answer but knowing he won’t get any more out of Jack before they’ve had a chance to clean up and change, Mac doesn’t push it.</p><p>30 minutes later, Jack is returning from the bathroom when turbulence hits. He sways sideways and his stab wound hits the back of one of the chairs. He tries to hide the grimace, but it catches Mac’s attention.</p><p>Mac leaps up and makes his way over.</p><p>‘Ok, I know something isn’t right with you, so just tell me’. Mac demands.</p><p>‘Look, I just got a bit banged up fighting the cartel. It’s fine’.</p><p>Mac raises his eyebrows. ‘Oh no, we both know when we say, ‘it’s fine’, it definitely isn’t’. Mac’s eyes notice blood on the top of Jack’s pants and before Jack can resist, Mac is pulling his shirt up.</p><p>Mac huffs in frustration. ‘Right. Lay down’, he orders Jack.</p><p>Jack knows the game is up and gets settled on the sofa at the front of the jet. Mac goes to the overhead storage and pulls out the trauma kit before returning to Jack.</p><p>‘You are always telling me I’m to tell you when I get injured. This has got to work both ways’, Mac moans as he puts on a pair of gloves. ‘How bad is it?’</p><p>‘It’s a scratch’, Jack answers. ‘Should have clotted by now’.</p><p>Mac grabs hold of the improvised dressing Jack applied and gently pulls it away. He doesn’t need to worry about it sticking to a clotted wound as it is saturated, and the wound is still bleeding.</p><p>‘Just a scratch, hey’, Mac says sarcastically. ‘When did this happen?’</p><p>‘When I lunged at that guy earlier. He was coming at you with a knife Hoss. I got in the way’.</p><p>Jack sees the guilt start to cloud Mac’s eyes. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t know’, Mac says, his voice suddenly losing its hint of frustration.</p><p>‘Hey now’, Jack starts. ‘Look at me. Look at me’. He waits until Mac looks up at him from the wound. ‘This isn’t your fault. You can’t look at everything, that’s why I’m there to watch your back’.</p><p>‘Yeah, but it doesn’t mean <em>you</em> should get stabbed instead of me’.</p><p>‘Yes, it does’, Jack protests. ‘That’s exactly what it means. It’s my job to keep you safe. No matter what’.</p><p>Mac sighs. ‘I’m not sure we’re going to agree on that’. Mac grabs some clean gauze, ordering Jack to hold it over the wound whilst he gets out his phone.</p><p>‘Hey Matty’, Mac starts as Jack rolls his eyes. ‘Small change of plan. Can you get medical on the video screen, I need some advice about a stab wound… No, I’m fine… Yes, he didn’t tell me until about 10 minutes ago… Yes, thanks… Ok, bye’.</p><p>Jack glares at his partner ‘Really?’</p><p>‘Yes Jack, really. I’m sorry I didn’t know, and you should have told me about it earlier. Matty says to tell you ‘you’re an idiot’. I need to get their advice about whether to sew it or not’, Mac explains.</p><p>‘Oh, just give me the needle and thread. I’ll do it myself’ Jack says, as he starts to rummage in the trauma bag.</p><p>‘No’. Mac slides the bag out of Jack’s reach as he answers the video call from Medical. ‘Tell me, next time’, he mutters to Jack before he starts explaining the situation to Dr Reeves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>